<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dear david | damon by simplybgt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013864">dear david | damon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplybgt/pseuds/simplybgt'>simplybgt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>letters duology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Britain's Got Talent RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplybgt/pseuds/simplybgt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If a person's life can change in a second, what would a month be like?</p>
<p>David Walliams has gotten into a car crash and he's unconscious so Simon Cowell decides to write him a series of letters over a period of a month to tell him what's been happening.</p>
<p>|all grammar mistakes are intentional after the first chapter because they are written as though Simon is writing them to David|</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Cowell/David Walliams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>letters duology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Context and Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If a person's life can change in a second, what would a month be like?</p>
<p>David Walliams has gotten into a car crash and he's unconscious so Simon Cowell decides to write him a series of letters over a period of a month to tell him what's been happening.</p>
<p>|all grammar mistakes are intentional after the first chapter because they are written as though Simon is writing them to David|</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Songs</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Only Pretending </b>
  <b>
    <em>by Haley Reardon</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Concentrate </b>
  <em>
    <b>by Demi Lovato</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <b>So Much More Than This </b>
  <em>
    <b>by Grace Vanderwaal</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <b>Million Reasons </b>
  <em>
    <b>by Lady Gaga</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <b>Seasons of Love </b>
  <b>
    <em>from Rent</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Today</b>
  
  <em>
    <b>by Brad Paisley</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. day 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30/9/18</p><p>    The car was spinning out of control and the man couldn’t get his car to stop spinning out of control. He tried to pull over to the side of the road but that only made things worse. His car went off the motorway and into a ditch. There had also been another car that had been spinning out of control at the same time because of how terrible the rain had been in London that day.</p><p>    The car rammed into the driver’s side of the man’s car. It hit the man’s body and there was, very quickly, too much pain for him to bear. Black spots were dancing along his vision as he blurily saw a woman getting out of the car that had totaled his and approached the wrecked vehicle.</p><p>    “I’m going to call the emergency number for you, sir,” the young woman called out. “I’m going to get you help, sir.”</p><p>    She couldn’t recognize the man in the car because his nose had been broken, covering the lower half of his face with blood, when the airbags had been deployed in the wrecked car. Other things were broken, the man knew this for sure. He leaned his head back onto the head rest as almost all of his vision was overcome by black spots.</p><p>    It hurt so much and the man decided that he would have to give into the pain. It hurt so much that he felt as though he was dying. He had to give into the pain coming from all of his injuries. It hurt to even breathe so the man let the darkness consume all of his vision and went unconscious in the wrecked vehicle.</p><p>    The ambulance and paramedics came a couple of minutes later, extracted the man from the totaled car, and found that his heart had stopped beating and he was barely breathing.</p><p>    “Who is this?” A paramedic asked after breaking the man’s sternum when he was performing CPR on him.</p><p>    “David Walliams.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. day I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    I’ve bought this little black book to write to you in. I don’t know if I will ever let you read it though. That depends on if you ever wake up, David.</p><p>    Right now you’re completely unconscious because you got in a car accident last night. It was really actually a car crash. Your lungs started to fill with blood, your back had been broken, your left leg was shattered, your nose was broken, there’s most likely brain damage. You also lost a lot of blood last night, your heart stopped beating twice, you’re having trouble breathing on your own, one of your ribs is broken, and your sternum is broken from the paramedics having to do CPR on you.</p><p>    As I write this, you don’t look that good right now and you looked a million percent worse last night when I got the call at midnight saying that I was one of your emergency contacts and I had been on speed dial in your phone.</p><p>    I’m really worried about you, David, because I’m in love with you. Your mum, Kathleen, is just as worried as I am about you. She’s so worried that she breaks down crying at everything, especially when she sees the bad condition that you’re in. I haven’t started crying yet but I almost did when you had been brought into an operating room early this morning.</p><p>    David, I really do hope that you wake up soon. Probably more than what your mum is hoping that you wake up soon from your coma. I’m going to continue writing in this little black book until you wake up, David.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. day II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p class="">    Today Amanda and Alesha came to visit you in the hospital. They both started crying when they saw you because your nose is swollen and bruised, you have tubing coming from everywhere in your body (including the catheter coming from a part that I won’t mention) and you have bandages and a huge cast going up your leg to help your broken bones to heal. They also saw the blood transfusions that your body has been needing to heal. The blood transfusions aren’t working as well as the doctors had hoped with you and apparently the blood in your lungs is still there, which is limiting your breathing and therefore you coming off of life support.</p><p class="">    The doctors put you onto life support in the middle of last night because your heart stopped beating for a third time and you had also stopped breathing. You had flatlined for half a minute last night and terrified the shit out of your mum and I when we both got the calls about it.</p><p class="">    Amanda and Alesha left after a couple hours of visiting you and your mum, Kathleen had to leave as well, which left me and you alone in the room together. Before the car crash, you would have made some smutty joke about us being in a room together with nobody else in it.</p><p class="">    That was when I broke down crying, David. You had me, Simon Cowell, in tears over your critical condition. I want you to wake up soon, David.</p><p class="">Love,</p><p class="">Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. day III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    Today you seem better than yesterday but you are still on life support, need help breathing, and are still in the coma. Today the doctors did an MRI on you to see why you are in the coma and it showed that you have a major concussion and there had been bleeding in your brain, which caused brain damage. The doctors got the bleeding in your brain stopped and put you into a medically induced coma so your brain can heal while the rest of your body heals.</p><p>    I don’t like seeing you like this, David, and neither does Kathleen, or my son Eric. I brought Eric to see you after he was done with nursery in the afternoon and he didn’t know what to make of you. I couldn’t really explain to him why you’re in the coma but I did let him give you a gentle hug before we left earlier in the evening. You would have liked how concerned Eric was for you, I know that Kathleen liked how concerned he had been.</p><p>    Kathleen is still a complete wreck and whenever I see her in the hospital holding your hand, she’s always crying. Your mum can’t stop crying, David, and today I cried for the first time in front of her. We were both in tears because of you, David.</p><p>    I’ve asked Kathleen if she would like to stay with me and Eric for the rest of the time that you’re in the hospital and she said yes to it. I’m going to help her move in tomorrow morning while Eric’s at nursery.</p><p>    I hope that you’re not as in such a critical condition soon, David.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. day IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    This is the fourth day since the car crash and you haven’t really improved at all. I hate how your condition isn’t improving but the doctors say that its stable so they moved you out of the high dependency ward and into the critical care ward this afternoon. You still haven’t been brought out of the medically induced coma so everything is done for you. This morning a nurse flushed out your bowels completely with an enema, and me and Kathleen were both present for it. It was disgusting to see, David, but it had to be done as was giving you a sponge bath. The nurse kept your unmentionables covered by a towel with both things that she did to you but Kathleen and I could see where everything was because of your catheter line. A nurse has to come in everyday to sponge bathe you and every other day to flush out your bowels was what me and Kathleen were told by your doctors.</p><p>    Today your ex-wife also came to visit you with Alfred and asked Kathleen if she could take care of your son for the rest of the month. Kathleen started crying so I offered to take care of Alfred for the rest of the month so he can see his dad while he’s in the hospital. Then Lara left after I offered and gave me Alfred’s suitcase.</p><p>    Alfred was heartbroken when he saw you and looked to me and Kathleen for explanation but we couldn’t give him one.</p><p>    I really do hope that you get better and wake up soon because I miss talking to you, David.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. day V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    Last night was not a good night for me or Alfred as he was terrified to be sleeping in my house. It took until almost two thirty in the morning and letting him sleep in with me in my bed and cuddling with me for him to get calm enough to go to sleep. He said that you always cuddle with him if he gets scared at night time and you always do it in your bed. Alfred confessed to me that he misses you because you’re not rough with him like his mother, Lara, is.</p><p>    When he was getting dressed this afternoon so we could go be with you, Kathleen, and Eric, I saw the bruises on his arms and legs. David, I think that your ex-wife has been abusing your son because he is so much like you. Alfred is funny and his personality very strongly reminds me of yours. He is extremely adorable like you are.</p><p>    When we all went up to your room, a nurse was about to give you a sponge bath so Kathleen took the boys outside and I stayed in the room with you and the nurse. It was rather cool process to see because the nurse put a towel over your unmentionables (although anyone could see the outline of them) and she takes off the hospital gown after she puts plastic down so the soap and water won’t get on your bed. Then she washes you (including your unmentionables) and when she got to your thighs, I swear that I caught a glance of your ball sack, David.</p><p>    When she was done with washing you, since you had gotten surgery on your leg and the cast came off this morning, she dressed you in your own shirt, boxers, and sweatpants.</p><p>    You’re starting to look like yourself again, David, but I want you to wake up.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. day VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    Today I got to see you have your third enema but I didn’t watch it all come out. The nurse puts plastic down under your arse, takes off your sweatpants, shoves a towel down your boxers and takes them off of you. She then puts a bedpan under your arse to catch all of your shit, typically, but today you were stable enough for the nurse to bring you into the bathroom to do it. She got help to put you into the tub with your arse facing the drain, filled up a large syringe with warm water, and put it in your arsehole. That’s when I looked away so I wouldn’t see you shit yourself in a hospital tub.</p><p>    I do have to admit, I would have liked to see you fully naked while the nurse gave you the enema. I’ve been thinking, David, that writing in this little black book had made me write things that I would never have the courage to tell you face to face. I really do think that I am bisexual, David, and that I have a crush on you.</p><p>    I’m not sure completely though, but I’ll do a small test to see if I really am bisexual by watching gay porn and if I find it hot, then I must be bisexual. I’m still questioning even though tomorrow I am going to be fifty nine already. David, I don’t want to age anymore without you by my side as either my boyfriend or as my partner.</p><p>    If you ever wake up from your coma, the medically induced one, and you completely regain consciousness, I am going to ask you to be my boyfriend, David.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. day VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    You would have laughed tonight while I was giving Eric and Alfred their baths. They asked me if they could take a bath together so they could continue playing and I said yes. They got undressed and into the bath, and after I had helped both of them get washed, I was sitting on the toilet watching them play when Eric asked his question. He asked, in his words not mine, why was his “pee-pee” different from Alfred’s. Eric isn’t circumcised and his foreskin is still over the glans of his penis but Eric had noticed that your son is circumcised. I actually had to call Kathleen in to explain it to them.</p><p>    The way that we had explained it was that before Eric was born, Lauren and I had decided his “pee-pee” should be kept natural as I didn’t want to push my own father’s religion onto him. And then Kathleen said that you and Lara had chosen to make Alfred’s “pee-pee” look different so it would be easier for him to go to the bathroom and it would keep him cleaner down there. You would have laughed at how red my face was during it, David. I was thoroughly embarrassed having to explain circumcision to two children under the age of six.</p><p>    I finally got them to bed and since I don’t have a female partner to give me sex for my birthday, I pulled out my laptop and I searched up some porn. I had gotten a boner from the porn I had been watching so I clicked on some gay porn.</p><p>    David, that was easily one of the best wanks of my life because I watched a type of porn I never would have had I not confessed to you in this book that I’m questioning my sexuality. That porn made me really realize that I want to do some of that stuff with you when you wake up.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. day VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    You are really starting to look like your old self from before the car crash now because you aren’t as pale and your nose is no longer swollen and the bruises have faded. The doctors ae being optimistic right now about you but you are still on life support and you can’t breathe on your own without the help of a ventilator to do the breathing for you. You started sounding raspy this morning so that was a cause for concern. The doctors are going to wait to do something until the tenth if you are still breathing raspy. I’m really worried about you, David, because I know that I am in love with you. The doctors are going to wait to see if your breathing gets better on its own or if you start showing symptoms of a respiratory illness.</p><p>    Right now you’re already on a cocktail of medicines that I can’t even pronounce, much less spell, that are keeping you comfortable while you heal. They’ve been keeping inflammation out, keeping you hydrated, a laxative to make the enemas that the nurses give you every other day easier, and a medicine that keeps infection out of your leg because of the metal in it and all of the stitches in it. You don’t seem to be in pain as I write this by your hospital bedside.</p><p>    Kathleen keeps trying to see what I am writing because I told her yesterday that I have been writing letters to you in this little book. I’m not going to let her read any of the letters because that is going to be in between me and you, David, when you wake up. Kathleen would be scandalized if I let her read the letters I write to you because of some of the things I write.</p><p>    I love you, David, and I want you to wake up soon so I can tell you my real feelings for you.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. day IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9/10/18</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>The doctors took your trach tube out, replaced it, and cleaned the hole in your neck. You did stop breathing for a minute but it wasn't long enough for your heart to stop beating for a fourth time. You still haven't woken up from your coma but at least the raspy breathing that you were going is gone now because the doctors cleaned the hole where your tracheostomy tube is. The doctors also put a g-tube into your stomach this afternoon after your friends Miranda and Matt came to see you this morning. The reason why you have a g-tube is so the nutrition is going right into your stomach instead of the i.v. line they had in your arm.</p><p>Today when you got your sponge bath after the g-tube was put in, the nurse didn't exactly place the towel over your crotch enough so I saw more of you than I wanted at a hospital. That's twice I've seen your cock with my own eyes. Remember the first time that I saw your cock, David? I remember it well because you had been dancing on the judges' desk during the last audition of 2017 and you had pulled down your trousers and Amanda pulled down your y-fronts so that everything spilled out.</p><p>I actually did enjoy both times that I've seen your cock, David, but I intended that the second time I would have seen your cock was going to be either in my bed or yours before we make love for the first time after we're boyfriends.</p><p>Now I really want you to wake up soon, David. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. day X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    The doctors are saying that we can bring you home to my house to spend tomorrow if the night goes well for you. I've already told Eric and Alfred about it and they are so excited. You'll be laying in my bed all day thought but all of the life support that you are hooked up to is able to be transported in an ambulance. A nurse is going to spend the day with us tomorrow as well so your medical stuff can be taken care of still. Kathleen can't wait to see you out of the hospital even if its only for a day because she thinks you could regain consciousness being at my house and in my bed.</p><p>    Your dog, Bert, has been looking around for you for the last week because I guess that your scent must be on us whenever we come home from seeing you. It breaks my heart whenever he does that and he's been doing it every evening since your mum started living in my house because she had been taking care of him. He's been getting along well with my three dogs and they're currently asleep on my bed as I write this. I think that Bert is able to recognize your name because he is usually always watches me write my letters to you in this book. He always puts his little head in my lap whenever I write in this, David. Does he do this to you whenever you're writing a new children's book? He's such a sweet little dog and I might have to steal him from you, David.</p><p>    I hope that you do wake up soon, David, and I think I will let you read these letter when you do because of the feelings for you that I've expressed in them.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. day XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    As I write this, you're laying beside me in my bed. You were brought into my house by ambulance this morning and brought up into my bedroom by paramedics. Somehow we managed to get you inside, up the stairs, and into my bed with all of your equipment for life support without waking my son or your son. Kathleen and I woke them up when you were settled in my bed. They ran into my room to see you and hugged you right away. Me and Kathleen let them cuddle with you until breakfast was ready for them to eat.</p><p>    Bert sensed that you were in my house although he had been sleeping on the couch in the living room when we brought you into my house. He ran up the stairs and jumped into my bed when he saw you and started to lick your face. It was so cute to see because he was so excited to see you out of the hospital even though it's just for a day. I'll be truly excited if you ever regain consciousness again because of how much I miss you, David.</p><p>    You'll be going back to the hospital in an hour so I think that when I am done writing this letter to you, I'll cuddle for the first time with you. I don't want you to go in an hour because I love seeing you in my bed, David. It appears as though you have a small smile on your face because you're in my house, David. I'm going to cuddle with you in a minute.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. day XII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    I loved having you spend the day at my house, as did Kathleen and the boys. I was looking over my first couple of letters to uo6 and I noticed that I sign all of them with love. Even the first one is like this and I hadn't realized that I have a crush on you, David, but I know now that I do. I didn't even know that I had been signing the letters like this until today when I looked back on them and read them through. You'll be able to tell that I have romantic feelings towards you from the first letter if you ever can read these, David. I'm hoping tha5 one day soon you can read what I am writing to you, David.</p><p class="">    I've told Katleen more about the letters that I have been writing to you and she asked again if she could read them. I let her read the first letter only as some of the letters that I've written to you would scandalize your mother. Especially the letter that I wrote to you on my birthday and the following letters but she asked me if I have feelings for you and I told her yes. She grinned at me because she later 5old me she had seen us cuddling in my bed yesterday. I think that your mum wants us to date now.</p><p class="">    I want us to date when you wake up, David, and I know that I've written this before in a letter to you but I am going to ask you to be my boyfriend when you wake up, David.</p><p class="">Love, <br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. day XIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    You started breathing raspy this morning again when the doctors weaned you off the ventilator this morning. You're in an MRI right now so they can determine the cause of it and looking at how your brain is healing. It's almost midnight and we're all at the hospital with you. You went from having a good outlook from the doctors but now we're all fearing if you either have pneumonia or if your lungs are failing. I'm hoping that it's neither of those nut your breathing is really shallow and you're looking really pale. Alfred and Kathleen and Eric are just as worried as I am about you but I told Kathleen the real reason why I'm worried because I'm fearing that you're going to die, David, and I love you. Apparently Kathleen has already figured out that I'm in love with you before I even knew it myself that I love you.</p><p>    I don't want to lose you, David. The doctors are saying that if it is a lung infection, you probably won't be strong enough to fight it even with medicine. They told me and Kathleen that we have a choice of pulling your life support plug as soon as we're told that it is a lung infection or we can wait it out to see if you get better with the medication and if you don't improve, we pull the plug in two weeks on Novemeber first. I'm praying that you improve, David, because I don't want you to die because I love you. I'm crying right now as I write this and you've been brought back into the hospital room now. The doctors are going to tell us what you have in the morning.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. day XIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    We got the news this morning. Your lungs are filled with some sort of liquid and the doctors are saying that it's a lung infection because you had blood in your lungs after the accident. They put you on a medicine to help with the infection but you're touch and go right now. The doctors are holding their breath about what to tell us if you'll get better or not. I'm hoping that you do, David. I'm not sure what I would do without you.</p><p>    Kathleen and I told Alfred and Eric what we think might happen to prepare them if you don't make it. Kathleen thinks that you're going to pass away because the doctors are thinking that you can't fight the infection because of how weak you already were before it. The doctors are going to put something into your side that goes into your lungs to drain the fluid to try and speed the process of you recovering. They've already brought you into emergency surgery now and Kathleen, Eric, and Alfred are all in tears.</p><p>    I feel like I'm going to cry at any minute but I haven't and I don't know why. I should be crying but for some reason I think that you might pull through this, David and I hoping that I'm right. Its been two weeks since the car crash and you're still not better, unlike what we had hoped. Kathleen and I had wanted you home by now, even if your life is completely different.</p><p>    I'm willing to change my life to help care for you if you live, David. I love you.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. day XV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15/10/18</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>You're not much better than you were yesterday. If anything you seem worse than yesterday because your skin is starting to turn a bluish shade. The doctors are now worried that your lungs are failing because of you having a lung infection. We were going to bring you home to my house again two days ago to be with us but that didn't happen because of your breathing. I didn't tell you about it because I hadn't found it important with the matters at hand.</p><p>Kathleen is even more devastated that your lungs could be failing. She and I cried this morning before we went to see you and we managed to comfort each other in my bed. She had seen me crying while sitting on my bed and that had set her off crying so she came in and we just hugged each other until we both eventually stopped. Eric and Alfred came into my room last night to ask about you and they both started crying so I ended up cuddling them both and we slept like that. Kathleen took a picture of it and I'll show you if you ever wake up.</p><p>Alfred has taken a liking to me but he still misses you, David. We all miss you and we aren't sure what we would do if we have to pull your life support plug on November first. Kathleen and I both don't want to do it but we both don't want to see you suffer any longer if you don't get better by the end of the month. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. day XIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16/10/18</p><p> </p><p>  Dear David,</p><p>    The doctors are worried about your lungs failing because of you having a lung infection and not being strong enough to fight it. You're really weak right now, David, and I don't like seeing you like this. The fluid in your lungs is coming out of the side of your body steadily though and the doctors are saying that's a good sign that you're trying to fight it. They collected some of the fluid to test it for other things to see if they were right about you having pneumonia and they say that they were because it's also known as a lung infection.</p><p>    That's good that we know for sure what you're trying to fight but the doctors aren't sure why you have pneumonia. Your breathing has been improving though and I feel like I've only been writing bad things to you the past few days, David. There hasn't been much good news for you in the past few days other than the boys being allowed to give you a cuddle before we left the hospital today.</p><p>    David, Alfred has been in tears about you now whenever he sees you and he's seen how affectionate I've been with you. I've been holding your hand more and apparently he had seen me when I had kissed your temple today when he and Eric and Kathleen had left the room. He asked me what my relationship was with you and I couldn't figure out a way to tell him. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. day XVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16/10/18<br/> </p><p>  Dear David,</p><p>    The doctors are worried about your lungs failing because of you having a lung infection and not being strong enough to fight it. You're really weak right now, David, and I don't like seeing you like this. The fluid in your lungs is coming out of the side of your body steadily though and the doctors are saying that's a good sign that you're trying to fight it. They collected some of the fluid to test it for other things to see if they were right about you having pneumonia and they say that they were because it's also known as a lung infection.</p><p>    That's good that we know for sure what you're trying to fight but the doctors aren't sure why you have pneumonia. Your breathing has been improving though and I feel like I've only been writing bad things to you the past few days, David. There hasn't been much good news for you in the past few days other than the boys being allowed to give you a cuddle before we left the hospital today.</p><p>    David, Alfred has been in tears about you now whenever he sees you and he's seen how affectionate I've been with you. I've been holding your hand more and apparently he had seen me when I had kissed your temple today when he and Eric and Kathleen had left the room. He asked me what my relationship was with you and I couldn't figure out a way to tell him. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. day XVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    Today I kissed your temple again before we left the hospital. This is twice in a row that I've done it and I think it's because of how much I love you. I wish that you were able to kiss me now but you haven't woken up in over two weeks. The medicine that you're getting right now seems to be helping you from what me and Kathleen have seen but your skin is still slightly blue and your breathing is shallow. There's really nothing that can be done for this though but we have to wait and see. The doctors are saying that you're displaying symptoms of lung failure and we have the choice to pull your life support plug at any time before November first.</p><p>    Kathleen is saying that we should do it because we don't want you to suffer but I know that you can fight it, David. You fought so hard to get partial custody of your son and you need to fight now. I've told Kathleen that we should wait to do it and let you heal at your own pace and get better. She's been crying all day since we were told about you showing some symptoms of lung failure.</p><p>    I want you to get better, David. You have a son to fight for who's laying with his head on my stomach as I write and you have a mother to fight for. I want you to live and get better, David. I love you.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. day XIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19/10/18</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>You're not better at all. You've stayed in the same condition for the past two days and you haven't been improving and the doctors want you to. I've asked them if we can bring you outside because it's nice and I think that it could help you to be out but they've said no because it could make you worse than what you already are. Kathleen asked them again in the afternoon and they still said no with the same reasons why. I do think that you would improve if we were allowed to take you outside.</p><p>You still haven't woken up yet and Kathleen is telling me that she thinks that you're going to wake up any day now. I'm starting to lose hope that you will one day read these letters with me by your side and as your boyfriend or husband. I want you to wake up so badly, David, but it hasn't happened. I don't want to continue losing hope of you waking up and recovering from the car crash but I am.</p><p>Tonight, before I put him to bed, Alfred asked me if you're ever going to regain consciousness. I didn't know what to tell him and I started crying so he started to cry as well. He got out from under the covers and climbed into my lap, David, and hugged me while we both cried. Everyone is worried about you, David, including your son. Me and Alfred stopped crying and I'm still awake because I'm thinking about what would happen if Kathleen and I have to pull your life support plug. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. day XX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20/10/18</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>It's been twenty days since the car accident and it seems like you're not going to heal. Me and Kathleen have only two weeks and a day to make our derision if we want to pull the life support plug before November first or we let the doctors do it as scheduled on that date. I feel like you have a death date now, David, because of you worsening after you had seemed to be getting better. You seem a little better than you did yesterday because your lungs have been emptied of the fluid in them but I can't tell if the medicine you're getting is helping you. You seem to be in constant discomfort now because of all the lines of tubes coming from your body and the medicine that's constantly going into your body.</p><p>You seem to hate the catheter the most but funnily enough, you seem to be liking the enemas most because your face always becomes more relaxed after they're done every other day. You stay like that for about a day and then your face becomes pained again by the next time you need an enema. I'm starting to wonder if you've had enemas done while you were conscious in the past because of your reaction to them unconscious. You'll laugh at least when you read this part of the letter.</p><p>I'm not going to stop writing these letters even though you're not improving that much, David, because I can give them to Alfred to read when he's old enough if you do pass away but I want you to read them. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. day XXI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>21/10/18</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>It's now officially three weeks since you got in the car crash. Your broken nose has healed well, we're starting to sit you up more in your hospital bed so you don't get bed sores because of your broken back and that's never going to fully heal. If you wake up, you'll paralyzed from the waist down but you'll still be able to use your cock the way that you were before the crash, you'll just always have to be the bottom when making love to someone and you'll always have to sit down when you're going to the bathroom. If you wake up, Kathleen and I have been talking about having you do therapy to regain use of your legs. Your leg has healed and you can't really see the scar anymore but the leg is still slightly hairless, which is a funny sight.</p><p>Your body has healed really well, David, and it's almost completely healed but you had an MRI today and it showed that you haven't fully recovered from the concussion that you received in the car crash. There's still a lot of damage and if you wake up, you'll be pretty confused. Luckily the damage isn't in the part of the brain that controls speech but it will most likely affect your writing ability from what the occupational therapist has said when he looked at the MRI scans.</p><p>I had to tell you how you're healing, David, because not much has changed from your current conduction from yesterday. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. day XXII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22/10/18</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>I keep thinking that your condition has gotten worse over night and I keep checking my phone even though I would have been called if you really had worsened over night. It's odd that I keep doing that because it's something that I do whenever we are having a text conversation and I'm waiting for you to respond to the text I sent. I haven't gone to the hospital yet to visit you but I know that Kathleen and the boys and Alesha and Amanda are with you for the morning. I'm going to go see you in the afternoon instead after Kathleen takes the boys somewhere.</p><p>I'm the one that's always there for your enemas and sponge baths so Alfred and Eric can't see what's happening to you because they are too young. Kathleen and I have agreed on that so they won't see anything that they shouldn't be, like your cock or you shitting yourself during the enemas.</p><p>I don't like being by myself in my house without someone in it with me. I want you to be by my side right now, David, laying in bed with me. Hopefully you'll be able to do that with me if you wake up sometime soon because if you do, you'll be staying at my house until your house is modified for your wheelchair. I want you to wake up, David, not just so you can live with me but so we can be boyfriends. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. day XXIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23/10/18</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>Today you're looking a little better. Your skin isn't as blue anymore so the doctors think that your lungs are pulling out of failure now if it's possible. I haven't really looked up any of the medical terms that they use to describe your condition to us but I did look up pneumonia and lung failure. It's not good with what the doctors had even said. You're probably going to die but I'm praying and hoping that you aren't going to because you seem to be getting better in my eyes. The doctors are saying the same thing though, which is good.</p><p>You still haven't woken up yet and no one knows why because you were brought out of the medically induced coma and you're still in a coma although you should have woken up after being brought out. The doctors don't even have an explanation for it so I can't explain it to you in this letter. The doctors are trying to come up with an explanation right now. If you don't wake up yourself by November first, Kathleen and I are going to pull the life support plug or the doctors will do it on that date if we can't decide if we want you to keep living.</p><p>You're living almost a half life right now because we can see your eyes moving underneath your eyelids but they aren't opening. I want you to regain consciousness soon, David, and you don't move by yourself still. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. day XXIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    You’re starting to slowly get better but you’re still in bad condition. The doctor’s have moved you off of the high dependency unit again because your lungs are looking better and because you’re almost out of the woods but I’m hoping that I don’t jinx it. I’ve just realized that it’s seven days before Kathleen and I have to tell the doctors taking care of you what we want to do with you. You’re not exactly suffering but you’re not very comfortable right now. You’re in the coma so we can’t ask you if you would want to go off of life support but it seems almost cruel to do it to you from my view. I want you to live, David, but I also want to see you comfortable, and so does Kathleen. Making the decision has been awful but last night we decided that it would be best to take you off of life support on November first. I’m not looking forward to Halloween now and taking my son trick-or-treating this year because I know that by the next night, you’ll have passed away in your coma because we pulled the life support plug.</p><p>    Kathleen and I haven’t told Alfred or Eric yet but I think we might just tell them that your lungs gave out so your heart gave out in the end and you passed away in your sleep. I don’t want to lie to them about this and I want to see you awake, David. Maybe I’ll start reading my letters aloud to you in a couple of days because I’ve discovered that you are hearing things because you always seem to smile when someone is talking to you directly when they are alone or when your mother whispers in your ear about strength and fighting. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. day XXV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>25/10/18</p><p>    Dear David,</p><p>    Today I took Alfred and Eric Halloween costume shopping as the neighbourhood that I live in is going to do a Halloween party for the children after trick-or-treating is done. I offered to have the party at my house and I had totally forgotten about it until Kathleen had reminded me that I should dress up in a costume for the party and for when I take the boys trick-or-treating in six days. The boys forced me to wear different costumes in the store and you would have laughed. Some of the costumes were ridiculous, things that you would probably wear for a costume party, and I was extremely uncomfortable in one that you would have liked because it was skin tight as it was a superhero costume and it showed off the outline of my genitals in my boxers. I don't know why Alfred and Eric wanted me to put that on but I know for sure that would have made you laugh.</p><p>    I ended up just going with a pirate costume and Alfred found an Iron Man costume to wear and Eric found a Thor costume that he wanted to wear but I said no because it is going to be chilly on the thirty-first so he went with a dinosaur costume. Eric's dressed up as a dinosaur on Halloween now twice because of how much he loves his dinosaurs. I couldn't convince him to get anything else. The boys had fun today with me but I do wish that you could have been with us for it, David, because of how much you would have loved it. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. day XXVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>26/10/18</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>You're still not awake yet and I don't know why. The doctors still can't figure out why you are because your brain is healing from the concussion and there's brain activity in parts of your brain that you use when you're awake in your MRI that is typically in patients that are conscious. You're responding to treatment but you're a wonder to doctors. No one can explain it but no one can really explain you as a person without it becoming complicated.</p><p>I've tried to explain our relationship to people in the music business when they ask me if I'm gay and I don't think I really can explain it that well. Our relationship is that strange as friends that it makes me wonder what it would be like to date you. I really want to date you, David, and I wish that we were dating right now. I've repeated that so much in the letters that I write to you that I must sound like a broken record.</p><p>I did kiss you on the temple again when I left you this afternoon to go home. Eric's been saying lately that he want to spend time with just me, like the way it had been before your car crash. I couldn't turn him down even though I wanted to stay with you and hope for some sort of motion from you that would show us that you're waking up. I do like spending time with Eric and I love him so much. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. day XXVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27/10/18</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>You look much more healthy and the doctors have said that you're out of the woods with pneumonia and lung failure because you aren't breathing raspy and it sounds normal when you're breathing, which is amazing. Kathleen and I think that you're going to wake up soon because of this so we're having second thoughts about taking you off of life support. The only life support that you're having right now is you're being checked every hour for your lungs, you're hooked up to a heart monitor, you're getting enemas every other day, you have a g-tube in your stomach, and you have a catheter. You're almost weaned off of all life support already and if we chose to let you pass away, they would just give you a lethal dose of anesthesia through an I.V. line into your blood stream.</p><p>I want you to wake up and squeeze my hand right now as I'm writing this. I'm in your hospital room right now and it's just us two in it because Kathleen and Alfred left to pick Eric up from his school. It's nice to have someone in my house to help me to take care of Eric other than Eric's nanny and I don't have her around that much. She only comes to my house after Eric gets home from school after I pick him up and drop him off at home so I can go back to work. I hope that one day you'll be able to live with me, David. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. day XXVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>28/10/18</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>There's only three more days left of your life if we let the doctors give you a lethal dose of anesthesia on the morning of November first. I don't like the fact that I know that you're going to pass away because I would rather you pass away from old age instead of having to have the lethal dose of anesthesia at forty seven. Alfred and Eric have managed to figure out that I'm upset about you but they can't figure out why because to them, it's just like you're healthy but you're always asleep. I don't want you to have to pass away. I want you to be able to have a life, David, even though it's going to mean that you're paralyzed from the waist down.</p><p>I don't know what I would do without you in my life, David, because you've been in it for almost six months a year since 2012 and I love that. Maybe I would just decide to join you, even if it means that I'm leaving my son behind and he needs me in his life. I wish that I could take your place right now, David, so you're not the one going through this but I suspect you would be thinking of doing the same thing to be with me.</p><p>I'm trying to have hope that you'll wake up by Halloween and that's hard to do because there's only three days until Halloween is here. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. day XXIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>29/10/18</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>You haven't woken up yet and I want you to wake up so badly. I want to see your eyes open and hear you making jokes and smutty comments to me. I would give anything for you to be awake and out of the hospital, anything at all, even my life. I want you to be healthy again and to be at your house. You've got two days left in your life before we're forced to pull the life support plug and have the doctors stop treating you so you can pass away on November first. I don't want that to happen at all, no one does.</p><p>Amanda and Alesha came to visit you again today so they can see you before you pass away. It was bittersweet because they just told stories about your antics, which should have been funny but it just made all three of us cry. Kathleen didn't stay with you long because she's trying not to cry so much and she thinks it will make the grief easier on her if she doesn't hear people saying good bye to you. Alesha and Amanda both left in tears because we just sobbed during one of the antics that we remembered. They both said that they loved you, gave you a kiss on the forehead and left.</p><p>In three days I'm going to have to do that with you, David, and I don't want to do it at all. I don't want to say good bye to you because I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. day XXX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30/10/18</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>This letter is going to be bittersweet because I'm going to write it as my good bye to you before you pass away in two days. That's all that's left of your life and I'm going to read it to you tomorrow. I'm already crying as I write this and I haven't even got started on writing the good bye.</p><p>David, I've basically had a crush on you since we started working together in 2012 and I've loved every second of those years that we have spent together, even though I never told you that I'm bisexual. If I did, that would probably just make this good bye letter harder for me to write. I can't help but think about what your life would be like if you woke up because of how different it would be. You would have been in a wheelchair, paralyzed from the waist down, and you would have known about my crush on you. I wish that you could know these things now because I would tell you if you ever wake up from the coma.</p><p>I love you so much, David, that you probably wouldn't believe it and that love for you started when we started working together. No one would have believed us if we were a couple and that I was bisexual because the press says that I'm straight. I know that I'm not now and you've helped me figure that out, David. I love you, David, and I know that my life wouldn't be the same if you hadn't entered it in 2012.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. day XXXI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31/10/18</p><p> </p><p>Dear David,</p><p>I'm still in shock over what happened this afternoon. I cannot believe that you're conscious again or that my name was the first thing you said when you woke up! It's amazing that you're awake finally! I can't believe that you woke up while I was reading some of the letters that I wrote to you either. You're finally awake and you're watching me write this in the little black book that has all of the letters. I'm going to let you read all of the letters yourself tomorrow when I finish this one and I'm going to write something at the end of this letter for your eyes only.</p><p>Eric and Alfred don't even know that you're awake now because they had went to nursery together this morning. Kathleen is over the moon that you're awake because you're healthy but you can't leave the hospital her because you don't know how to transfer into a wheelchair, how to transfer out of it, and a lot of other stuff. You don't even remember much of the car crash because of the concussion so I think that reading these letters are going to help you a lot to figure out what happened to you.</p><p>I can't believe that you're awake and you're looking at me writing, asking so many questions. This letter is the second longest for the time taking to write it but I'm so happy. We can pull the life support plug because you're awake. You've already complained about the catheter twice. I love you so much, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p><p>P.S. Would you be my boyfriend?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. day XXXII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1/11/18</p><p>Dear David,</p><p>Right now I am so happy that you're awake and you're going to be released from the hospital in a week. I'm also extremly happy that you said yes to being my boyfriend when you read the note I wrote to you in the last letter. I can't wait to take you on our first date, David. I won't tell you what I'm planning yet though, that's going to be a secret until we go on the date.</p><p>You're sleeping right now and we were cuddling until you fell asleep so I'm writing this letter quickly beside you. You've got your head on my chest while I'm writing and you look adorable, David. You look completely normal now, back to the way that you were before the car crash. The catheter is gone because you can go to the bathroom by yourself but you need someone to help you transfer onto the toilet until you're strong enough in your arms to do it by yourself and you don't need the enemas now because you're awake. Our lives are going to be so busy now because you're awake and going home to my house next week.</p><p>I don't know if I am going to continue these letters. Maybe this one will be the last I write to you because you're conscious now. I might keep it up, I might not. I might just be too busy to keep them up but this little book is almost filled up. I love you, David.</p><p>Love,<br/>Simon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. day CCCXCVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31/10/19</p><p>David lay naked in bed with Simon kissing his body. This was the first time that Simon had seen him completely naked and him seeing Simon completely naked as well. David moaned as Simon kissed his collarbone for the fifth time that night. Simon's erection was pressing into David's stomach and he reached for the lubrication.</p><p>They had planned their first time together and this was it. David had to use his hands to pull his legs up so all Simon would have to do was spread his legs. Simon coated himself with the lube and he nudged David's legs open, pausing with the lube on his finger as he hovered above David's arsehole.</p><p>"Are you ready, darling?" Simon asked. David nodded and he bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning as Simon applied the lube to him and slipped his finger into David. Simon shifted his position so his cock was aligned with David's arsehole and he thrusted in slowly.</p><p>David moaned with both a mixture of pleasure and pain. It was just bordering on the edge of painful for him but it still felt good. Simon began to pick up a rhythm, thrusting slowly in David and he kissed his lips. David kissed back, both of them moaning into it.</p><p>Simon's thrusting picked up and he was going faster. This was Simon's first time having sex with a man but they had discovered that Simon was a natural bottom and David was a natural top but they couldn't make love like that. Simon would always have to be a top because of David being paralyzed.</p><p>David moaned as Simon thrusted, groaning with pleasure. David took a hold of his cock, wrapping his fingers around it and he began to move his hand up and down. Simon saw what David was doing and he looked a little surprised but he continued to thrust. Simon was already beginning to thrust quickly, most likely already close to climaxing.</p><p>David captured Simon's lips in another kiss as he continued to give himself the handjob. Simon was groaning with increasing frequency, most of them coming out as moans of pleasure. David's hand started to rub his cock faster, his fingers flying.</p><p>Simon's thrusting became erratic and he moaned David's name out loudly as he came. David hadn't finished yet but he was still masturbating. Simon lifted his own hand off the bed and he moved David's hand out of the way while he rode out his own climax. David was already close and just a couple movements of Simon's hand did it for him. He came, softly crying out his boyfriend's name.</p><p>Simon pulled out of him and laid beside David, helping him to put his legs back into a resting position on the bed and pulled the covers over them.</p><p>"That was fantastic, David," Simon said as he placed his head on David's chest.</p><p>"It was," David agreed, wrapping his arm around Simon's body to cuddle him. "A perfect anniversary."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. day DCCXCII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31/10/20</p><p>Simon and David had exchanged vows the day before, two years to the day of when they had begun dating and two years to the day that David had woken up from his coma. David was making slow progress at relearning how to walk but he wasn't close to walking without assistance yet, he was too far away to really begin walking with assistance. The phycial therapy was helping though, and it was also helping with their sex life.</p><p>David could now thrust while he was supporting his weight so Simon could be on the bottom in missionary position. It had taken a while for David to build up the strength in his hips from relearning how to walk until he could be able to be on top while they were making love.</p><p>David was cuddled up to Simon, spooning him from behind as they laid in bed. They were already on their honeymoon, which meant two weeks without their two children with them and they could just make love all day and night if they wanted to.</p><p>"I love you, David," Simon whispered, turning around so he was facing his husband. He placed his head against David's chest, resting his forehead.</p><p>"I love you too, Simon," David replied. He kissed Simon on the forehead and Simon's hand travelled down David's body to his cock.</p><p>"You ready to make love again?" Simon asked, smirking and running his hand up and down David's stiffening cock and running a finger across the tip.</p><p>David shivered and he grinned as he replied, "I always want to make love to you, Simon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. day MCLXXXVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31/10/21</p><p>Three years ago, their lives had been changed so much by the car crash that David had been in. Today, David was going to try walking without assistance for the first time since the crash. He had been having bi-weekly physical therapy sessions with his physical therapist to gain strength and eventually walk and once a week sessions with an occupational therapist to learn how to adapt the world to him.</p><p>"Simon, watch!" David spoke as he let go of the bars that he was using to support himself to walk. The physical therapist stood back and watched. Simon looked at David and he was standing without wobbling, which he had seen before but it still brought a grin to his face, and then David took a step without grabbing onto the bars. He took another step and another until he walked to Simon without any assistance.</p><p>"You're walking!" Simon cheered quietly when David reached him. "Your first steps without any assistance!"</p><p>"Three years I've been trying to walk and it finally happened!" David replied. He was grinning from ear to ear with happiness and he hugged Simon. "We need to get a picture of us or a video of me walking without assistance now."</p><p>Simon glanced towards the physical therapist and handed him his phone with the camera app pulled up. Simon backed up as the physical therapist recorded and David walked to Simon again. They hugged for a minute and kissed softly, it being captured in the short video. Simon was handed his phone back from the physical therapist and he and David kissed again softly on the lips.</p><p>"I love you so much right now, David."</p><p>David grinned at his husband and replied, " I love you too, Simon."</p><p>That phrase still was able to make Simon's heart flutter even three years after he first heard David respond to it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>